Easter of 68
by Arty-the-Puppeteer
Summary: What actually happened when Bunnymund met Jack Frost in Easter 68' Just some short fluff I guess... It's not my best work I know, but it's my first time trying to write something like this... Minor FrostBunny. Please tell me what you think R&R. I'll make something better for this pairing/fandom if requested.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the characters from it that is in this story. they belong to Dreamwork and William Joyce.

**AN: **So, this is just some short thing I did as I was waiting to practise for the Christmas Holiday show at my school. I originaly wrote it on a friends phone and when I got home I had her send it to me and I typed it in on my computer and made it better, I have tried to keep the grammatical errors to a minimum, but with Dyslexia there is bound to be some. I know it's not the best I've done and not the longest but try to be nice. My home PC have broken down so I can't update much until I get a new one.. I am sorry for this.

This is my first ROTG fanfic, so be gentle, please^^

* * *

**EASTER OF 68'**

Easter Sunday of 68', now that's a day I remember. I had just returned from my tour over Europe when I noticed the frozen ground underneath my feet. "Oh, crikey! Not him…" I sighed, frost in late March could only mean one thing, and I wasn't so found of that one thing. It started to snow, a lot to at that, making the tips of my ears freeze. The white, cold flakes covered the grass in Burgess. That bloody show-pony, he just couldn't leave my egg hunts alone. "Why so grumpy, kangaroo?" I had my boomerang in hand before he was done talking. "Frostbite, what are you doing here? it's Easter ya idiot!" Jack Frost gave me a sheepish grin, he was resting on his staff, a devious glint in his icy blue eyes. That wasn't a good sign. "Aren't you happy to see me, kangaroo?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, resting is against the staff.

"Of course not! It's Easter, that that into yer head Frost!" He only chuckled at my words, he couldn't take anything serious, that arrogant git. His chuckle had sent, for some strange reason, a shiver down my spine. "Just admit it Fur ball, you'd be bored if I didn't show up." As much as I disliked it, it was true. Easter in Burgess wouldn't be as…. entertaining if the giant snowflake didn't show up. "Ya can dream on, Frost. Now leave, I got important work to do and you're distracting me from it." Jack chuckled again, causing the fur on my back to stand.

How could an annoying shrimp like him…? No, it was ridiculous; this fella was just a distraction from my job of brining Easter to Burgess. I turned my back to the winter spirit, 'focus on the job Bunnymund' "Aww, leaving so soon, kangaroo?" My ears stood up, 'Don't let that show-pony irritate you! You are the Easter Bunny for bloody sake!' I still found myself unable to ignore Jack Frost's voice: cold and yet… so…. "Mate, I am not a kangaroo! Say it again and I can assure you, you won't be flying in a while, mate." To this, the white haired bastard just laughed, it sounded like icicles moving in the wind. And once again it caused a shiver to move down my spine.

"I'm not that distracting, Cotton Tail." He smirked. I was about to argue, but he had suddenly left my line of vision. Oh crikey…. I closed my eyes, using my sensitive ears to locate the obnoxious winter spirit, to my surprise I was unable to.

Then I felt something cold on my nose, I reopened my eyes, only to find Jack's shiny blue looking back. "Frost, what the hell are ya—?" He didn't let me finish. The white haired teen had bitten my nose, causing frost and cold to creep up my face, leaving small ice crystals in my fur. "What the hell, Frost!" I snapped, taking a step back from the cold boy. He grinned, "I was just showing you what it means to distract someone, Cotton Tail." He winked.

I blinked, moving my nose to get the heat back into it. "Ya try anythin' like that on me again, and I swear I'll-" He stopped me from finish once again, but this time his cold lips had found my lips. I hate to admit to this, I really do, but this made my heart start racing. Jack broke away, a devious sparkle in his eyes. "This is being distracting." He said, a tint of satisfaction in his voice. Then he straighten up and let the winds take him away. Leaving me there. Heart racing. Quite Distracted. Bloody Frostbite…

* * *

**AN: **So, I-narrator from Bunnymund about a little thing that occured in the blizzard of 68' I know this probably never actually happened, but hey, a fangirl can dream right?

So, yes, I pair these two, I admit, don't kill me!

Hope to be back soon,

Love, Arty


End file.
